


All I Got's a Nickel (And Other Adventures)

by ScottyMcDotty



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Modern AU, but not the kind youre thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottyMcDotty/pseuds/ScottyMcDotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Kelly and the Newsies are suddenly thrown into 2012.<br/>What could POSSIBLY go WRONG?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Got's a Nickel (And Other Adventures)

**Author's Note:**

> See, Kelsey, I did it.

"Alright, boys!" The famed Jack Kelly announced to his legion if newsboys, standing on his soapbox in the street. "These are new times we're in, and it's up to us to take 'em out!" His voice carried over the scruffy crew in front of him, and they all raised their fists and cheered in response to his speech. "And you know what else? I think we should-" Jack was cut off by a screech of metal. He jumped off the soapbox just in time to narrowly avoid getting hit in the street by one of the metal carriages racing around the road. 

“Hey, buddy,” the driver yelled, leaning out of his window to shake a fist at Jack, “get outta the road! We’re trying to drive here!”

“And I’m trying to talk to my boys here!” Jack retorted, sizing up the vehicle.

There was a collective groan from the others in the street, yelling and swearing at Jack and his gang. Suddenly, the whole street erupted into a single, continuous blast of sound that threatened to destroy the boys’ eardrums.

“Ah, fine, fine!” the newsie leader yelled over the sound. He existed the street, followed by a wave of filth and delinquency. “But ya didn’t hear the last a’ Jack Kelly!”

 

“We have to take a logical approach to this,” Davey said to Jack, unheard to most of the newsies besides those right next to them, “we don’t even know where we are. You can’t just go around making speeches.”

“Now, I hear what you’re sayin’, Dave, I really do-- it’s just that you’re wrong is all,” Jack replied.

Mush, the runty newsboy who clung a little too closely to the strike leader, laughed louder than he probably should have. “Did you hear that yous guys? Jack said-”  
“We heard, Mush,” a handful of newsies groaned in unison.

Jack picked up his conversation with Davey as if nothing had happened. “And besides, I already got Romeo and Race on the case. A smooth-talker and a cheat’s bound to get just about anything out of anyone.”

“I should’a gone, too,” Les grumbled with an exaggerated pout. “Who could say no to a little kid like me?” He flashed a charming smile to his older brother.

“No way,” Davey said, turning to his little brother, “you’re not leaving my sight until we’re out of this mess.”

“He’s not leavin’ anyone’s sight,” Crutchie noted, nudging Jack. “Everyone who’s passin’ by is gettin’ an eyeful of us!”

Jack was going to make some comment about how _of course Crutchie is used to it_ , until he caught the eye of a passerby. The man was in a well-tailored business suit, and he stared at Jack like he was crazy. It was only when Jack looked past the man’s suit that he noticed how odd everyone else was dressed. Everyone seemed to be dressed in their underclothes-- their sleeves and pant legs were short, their shirts untucked. The newsies should be looking at all of _them weird!_

“They should take a picture,” Jack finally scoffed, “it’ll last longer.”

Jack had only had his picture taken once in his life-- when Katherine had taken his picture for her article. He wished Katherine were here right now…

“Hey, Jack!” A familiar voice called. Romeo was waving a newspaper around in the air, jumping to try and see over everyone’s heads. There were definitely more people in the street now than the newsies were used to. Romeo and Race both burst through the crowd, brandishing newspapers and magazines. “You’ll never guess what we found out-- you won’t believe it.” Romeo handed Jack the paper, and the older boy shouted over the crowd to silence the newsies. In their new environment, there wasn’t much less sound, but at least he got everyone’s attention that he cared about.

After spending a second analyzing the paper, Jack finally read out the points of importance. “It says it’s August 20th-”

“That’s tomorrow!” Crutchie gasped, nudging up to Jack to get a better look at the paper.

“No, that’s today,” Davey corrected.

“Well it’s yesterday’s tomorrow.”

“That’s not what I was talkin’ about,” Jack said. He gently slapped Crutchie’s head, moving his hat to cover his eyes. “Look at the _year_ , nitwit.”

“August 20th… 2012?” Crutchie gasped. “That can’t be right, it’s only 1899.”

“Well that’s what the pape says, and the pape never lies.”

“So we’s in the future? Just like them book’s Katherine’s always talkin’ about.”

“Yeah, but them’s was just penny novels,” Race said, taking the paper back. “You’ll never guess how much this pape cost. Almost _three dollars_!”

“Three dollars? That better be printed with gold ink. How did you even get it?”

“We took it,” Romeo answered, grinning wide. He’d never been much of a thief, but he’d always enjoyed the thrill of helping someone steal. “We also got some a’ these.” He held up a magazine, showing it off to each of the newsies. The word ‘Cosmopolitan’ was written across the top, overlapping slightly with the picture of a woman who was dressed even more scandalously than one of Medda’s girls. 

“Now _she’s_ almost naked,” Les said with wide eyes before Davey covered them.

“Well we can’t just sit around, boys! We gotta figure this place out and find out what’s going on. We meet back here at sunset, got it?”

The band of rowdy kids whooped and hollered in response before dispersing like a pack of wild animals, leaving just Jack, Crutchie, and the Jacobses.

“Do you really think this is a good idea, Jack?” Davey asked quietly.

“Dave, Dave, Dave,” Jack clicked his tongue, wrapping an arm around Davey’s neck, “are any of my ideas _really_ that good?”

**Author's Note:**

> (im rly bad at fanfiction but i said id do it)


End file.
